Mis OCs
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Presentando los pasados, distintos, Tragicos y Comicos de mis OCs nwn espero les agraden
1. AX

**Bien les presento mi primer OC nwn lo cree para una pag de Facebook de OC en Octubre del 2013, tiene su propio fic largo ^^ un dia lo publico aqui.**

**MI IRKEN SELLAMA**: **AX.**

AX es un IRKEN con ojos completamente Negros como el vacio su expresión solo dice ODIO tiene como 200 de edad serian como 20 en edad humana es de una Estatura mucha mas pequeña que la de ZIM es mas AX es similar a la estatura de una .U.C.I. Su piel es verde sumamente OSCURA se viste con el Uniforme Normal de los IRKEN solo que con un tono en los colores mas oscuros El odia las Golosinas todo lo dulce le Encanta todo lo Asido su comidad favorita se llama ACIDIN es una comida sumamente Acida, creada para torturar

**BUENO AQUI SU HISTORIA. **

Desde que Nació a las pocas horas ya estaba peliando cuerpo a cuerpo y usando súper Armas, era Tan Bueno que no le costo nada su preparación en la ACADEMIA sus pequeñas Manos y pies eran Diminutas y Letales tanto que siempre terminaba todas las Pruebas y Ejercicios en la mitad de tiempo que los otros Estudiantes de la ACADEMIA.

Nadie se atrevía a Burlarse de su DIMINUTA ESTATURA porque sabían que podían destruirlos en un Segundo, AX es muy Callado no dice ni una palabra amenos que sea Demasiado Necesario, se la paso SOLO todo el tiempo en la ACADEMIA, ama el silencio y la soledad pero a la vez la Acción y los Ruidos de una Gran batalla. siempre le Gustaba Observar de lejos a una Compañera IRKEN su Nombre era TAK, AX la Amaba platónicamente Amaba su Mirada Altanera su Manera Destructiva y perfecta de hacer todo en la ACADEMIA además que era Muy Hermosa, AX jamás le hablo Ella ni lo miro Nunca seria por ser tan DIMINUTO bueno quien sabe.

Una semana antes de la GRAM PRUEBA para convertirse en un soldado completo en un Verdadero Invasor lo mas desiado para AX para lo que se había preparo toda su vida, FUE LLAMADO a LLAMAR POR LOS GLORIOSOS MAS ALTOS Ellos habían oído de un Estudiante que es como una ARMA LETAL en la ACADEMIA, AX se sentía muy Feliz adentro de si porque si sus LIDERES lo Mandaban a llamar seria por Algo Increíble una Felicitación oh un Premio por ser Tan SOBRESALIENTE en la ACADEMIA.

Pero cuando Estuvo Frente a Ellos lo VIERON y SE RIERON a CARCAJADAS sin parar por su DIMINUTA ESTATURA el pobre AX se sintió muy Mal jamás se imagino que sus ALTOS se BRULARAN de EL, Ellos dijeron ya mas calmados que era UNA MOFA PARA EL INPERIO IRKEN QUE UBIERA UN ESTUDIANTE TAN DIMINUTO EN LA ACADEMIA Y QUE FUERA ESPULSADO DE INMEDIATO, AX estaba muy molesto dijo Que eso No podía ser si estaba a una semana de la Gran Prueba y que El era El mas Sobresaliente

ROJO y PURPURA se susurraron algo y sonriendo con burla, le dijeron que por ser Sobresaliente en la ACADEMIA lo dejarían SER SU BUFON PERSONAL.

AX se lleno de COLERA como podía ser tan bueno como Estudiante, El seria un Gran Invasor, un Gran Soldado y sus ALTOS lo querían para BUFON

Sin darse cuenta Grito USTEDES 2 SON UNOS "GRANDISIMOS TONTOS"

ROJO y PURPURA se Molestaron Mucho y Ordenaron que AX fuera ELIMINADO, muchos de los Guardias y los Soldados y Sirvientes que estaban en LA INMENSA intentaron Atraparlo. pero para AX fue muy Fácil Escapar de Ellos hasta les dio Buenos Golpes a la Mayoría, ROBO una pequeña NAVE que Encontró afuera de la INMENSA desde ese día "JURO QUE SE VENGARIA DE LOS MAS ALTOS POR BRULARSE DE EL Y POR NO DEJARLO CONVERTIRSE EN UN VERDADERO SOLDADO O INVASOR"

Actualmente se la pasa Escapando ya que es un PROFUGO DEL IMPERIO IRKEN, EL construido su propia Unidad U.C.I Es sumamente Eficiente y Letal como EL, la nombro "T" por el Recuerdo de TAK de la que Jamás a vuelto a saber nada.

Cada día que pasa Planea su VENGANZA Encontrar de los MAS ALTOS y No Descansara asta VERLOS CAER DEL TRONO.

**Bien esa es su historia jajaja parese que AX sera un dolor de cabeza para los ALTOS xD espero sus comentarios, luego subo la historias de mis demas OCs y el Fic de mi AX.**

**Nos vemos**


	2. SEZ

**_Hola Lindos, bien les presento otro Amado OC nwn creado un dia que tube pesadillas _  
**

**_"SEZ"_**

**Descripción:**

SEZ más conocido como experimento 112.0

Estatura 1.30

Edad 140

RATA DE LABORATORIO de los Científicos del los Laboratorios del planeta IRK

IRKEN Mutante, mitad IRKEN, mitad Ave,específicamente Perico verde

Ojos color blancos, con unas extrañas formas de Rayos en medio, no tiene parpados así que sus ojos siempre están abiertos como platos,

Posee habilidades Eléctricas, puede mover cosas con la Mente, hacer campos de protección, pero no puede usar sus poderes no sabe manipularlos a su antojo,

Su Rostro es de Ave con plumas verdes y pico Redondo, tiene Antenas Gruesas, usa un traje Negro de un Material especial que lo ayuda un poco a controlar sus poderes y cubre todo su lastimado cuerpo, sufre de un Horrible Dolor de cabeza constantemente, le molesta la Luz del Sol, le teme a las Arañas y mas claramente todo le Aterra,

Solo Ataca cuando esta demasiado Aterrado, oh muy Rara vez cuando esta Enojado.

PERSONALIDAD:

No confía en nadie, es muy inseguro, vive Aterrado de todo, a veces sufre un fuerte Desequilibrio Mental , producto por los experimentos que a sufrido toda su existencia, Rara vez actúa con instintos de Ave, es completamente Nervioso no puede estar ni un segundo sin moverse con nerviosismo, siempre esta triste y melancólico.

EMOSIONALMENTE CON EL AMOR:

El conoce pocas Emociones y son las menos agradables, así que se mantiene lo mas alejado posible de esa Emoción.

Bien creo que es todo nwn posdata: Odia a los Científicos

**HISTORIA:**

En los Años que el IRKEN ZIM fue mandado a los Laboratorios del planeta IRK en función de Científico, creo asídentalmente a SEZ, en un experimento que de inmediato dio como horroroso Deforme y estúpido, así que no le tomo importancia dejándolo solo a su suerte en los Laboratorios de IRK, cuando su creador se fue, SEZ se preguntaba, por que no lo llevo con el?, cual fue el motivo de su creación?, y que fue de su creador?,

SEZ durante Años fue el mayor sujeto de prueba de los Científicos de IRK, como un experimento fallido nadie reclamaría por el, fue usado para las pruebas y experimentos mas Dolorosos, Sobretodo con toques Eléctricos, cada día una tortura mas cada vez pruebas mas Dolorosas para su cuerpo, SEZ sentía un doloroso y terrible dolor de cabeza, una migraña profunda por tanto que a diario vivía, sentía su cuerpo con Electricidad, solo miraba color Blanco por todas partes, de las Batas de los Científicos de las Luces fuertes y molestas en su Rostro, de las paredes de ese laboratorio, le asqueaba ese Asqueroso olor de sustancias inyectadas a su cuerpo, SEZ vivía Aterrado cada vez les temía mas a esos Científicos que lo trataban como un espécimen que no sentía Dolor, CLARO QUE LO SENTIA, le dolía demasiado cada vez que abrían su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de Anestesia, para Analizarlo mejor, lo que mas le dolió cuando por producto de esas pruebas le arrancaron los parpados, teniendo que tener abierto sus ojos blancos de por vida, ni siquiera tenia el consuelo de Serrar los ojos cuando le asían tantas pruebas, el tenia que verlas y traumarse mas, su única esperanza era que su Creador volvería por EL, pasaron los Años y el Nunca volvió, un día después de una dolorosa serie de Experimentos, sentía su cuerpo quemado y con Electricidad, escucho a unos Científicos hablar del IRKEN ZIM. SEZ recordó que ese era el nombre de su creador y se puso atento a escuchar,

Los Científicos se burlaban de ese IRKEN decían Mentiras que había sido enviado a el planeta Tierra como escusa de un destierro, por que era tan Estúpido que para LOS ALTOS era un estorbo y Amenaza,

se Enfureció como podían decir esas Mentiras de su Creador, como le podían decir estúpido a quien lo creo, no sabe como fue a un tiene imágenes borrosas de ese día , solo recuerda que por un segundo olvido su temor Asia esos Científicos, y se paro los Ataco con poderes Eléctricos que salían de sus Manos tipo Alas, les arrojaba cosas atraídas por su mente, prácticamente dejo muy herido a todos esos Científicos que toda su Existencia habían hecho con el lo que querían, y destrozo todos esos Laboratorios que fueron su Infierno,

salió escapando con mirada ida, y tomo la primera Nave que vio, rápidamente encontró las coordenadas del planeta Tierra, aparecer estar toda su existencia con científicos había aumentado su inteligencia mas de lo Normal, se sentía bien iría con su Creador, estaría seguro y sabría el motivo de su creación, pero cuando llego a el planeta y lo encontró, ese IRKEN ZIM lo vio con Asco como un ser tan Horrible podía ser creación del Sorprendente ZIM, le grito que se largara de su presencia, que JAMAS volviera, que le valía lo que pasara con EL, y que era un Experimento fallido y estúpido solo eso,

SEZ se sintió muy Mal infinitamente triste, jamás pensó que su Creador lo tratara así, a parecer esos Científicos tenían Razón en haberle dicho a ese IRKEN ZIM estúpido. pero sin embargo lo obedeció se alejo de El, sin tener a donde ir, se oculto en Arboles junto a Aves,

Vive Aterrado en ese planeta Desconocido, debería Odiar a su creador pero lo que siente por el es Deserción, debería Vengarse de el, pero no sabe si seria mejor intentar olvidarlo, tiene poderes pero no sabe usarlos bien, debería aprende a usarlos, pero para que?, que o que?, aun no sabe el propósito de su Existencia, cada vez sus dolores de cabeza son mas grandes y insoportables, esta completamente solo y con miedo en ese planeta

Actualmente se esconde en los Arboles o Acantaráis, no soporta la luz del Día así que solo sale de Noche, lo único que quiere es buscar un motivo oh una Razón para vivir.

**_Ahy pobre SEZ ;n; bueno la verdad que me sentia algo intedisa por la carrera que elegiria estudiar en la Universidad y bueno nacio SEZ n.n luego subo la historia de mis otros OCs_**


	3. MIA

_Hola Lindos nwn les traigo otro de mis OCs, la verdad que es mi segundo OC, pero quize publicar la historia de SEZ antes. buenos sin mas que decir les presento a "MIA"_

**MIA**

Es una chica IRKEN con ojos AMBAR y largas pestañas, usa el uniforme IRKEN pero con camisa de color Rosado, su piel verde es muy clara, mide 1.25 de estatura simplemente es una chica hermosa, edad 150 en edad IRKEN seria 15 en edad humana ella

No es complicada como sus hermanos (mis otros OCs) a ella no le importa la ARMADA, los ALTOS, oh la conquista galáctica. sabe pelear y defenderse muy bien pero no le gustan las peleas, Ella solo vive para **BAILAR** adora todos, si todos los géneros de música, ama las Golosinas todo lo dulce lo que empalaga siempre esta interactiva, sabe **MANIPULAR** muy bien, en cuanto a el Amor jamás sea Enamorado pero a tenido demasiadas citas y Amiguites cariosos, solo por diversión, es muy** coqueta** jajaja cosa que odiara su hermano AX. siempre esta alegre es muy difícil que este triste o molesta es como un rallito de sol, le gusta animar a todo el mundo y aconsejar a un que no se lo pidan. adora la velocidad y lo extremo, su mejor Amigo en la tierra se llama KEEF c:

Aquí su historia aviso no es complicada como la de sus Hermanos, es como Ella RELAX.

MIA tubo una infancia IRKEN normal, en su momento fue mandada a la ACADEMIA, era impecable en todos los entrenamientos y pruebas posee una gran agilidad en su delgado cuerpo. pero estaba HARTA de esa monotonía de estudiar y entrenar, hacer pruebas a diario en la ACADEMIA; los mismos Maestros, lo mismo a diario

Se la pasaba coqueteando a escondidas con todos sus compañeros los cuales la ignoraba "los IRKEN no pueden Enamorarse menos en la ACADEMIA" le decían sus compañeros cuando ella les coqueteaba. pero MIA les decía "quien hablar de Enamorarse, solo es diversión palabra que no conocen aquí"

cuando MIA se sentía muy sola no teniendo Amigos ya que todos solo querían estudiar ¡que aburrición! así que cuando estaba sola asía muchos movimientos con su cuerpo no sabia si eran tácticas de soldados o algún calentamiento pero le gustaba hacer eso en.

Esa época en la ACADEMIA los estudiantes eran muy bajitos, así que MIA midiendo 1.25; algunos centímetros mas que los demás. sus Maestros hablaron con los Gloriosos ALTOS comunicando que había una alumna que asía todo impecable y tenia buena altura

Ellos la mandaron a llamar la ARMADA estaba urgente de ese tipo de soldados, así que arreglaron que se saltara muchos años de entrenamiento en la ACADEMIA para comenzar a servir a la ARMADA.

MIA esta harta de lo aburrido de su vida solo quería dejar la ACADEMIA y por primera vez divertirse, le agrado la idea de saltarse varios años de estudiante en la ACADEMIA, queria escapar de lo monótono de sus días. además vería a los ALTOS cosa que jamás le han influido ningún respecto por ser ALTOS, que idea tan tonta para gobernar pero no pensaba mucho en eso porque la política le parase aburrida, lo bueno de ver a sus lideres en personas que son muy Guapos y podría comérselos con la vista.

Fue llevada a la INMENSA cuando estuvo frente a sus lideres. Ellos la vieron complacidos tenia todo para ser una buena INVASORA, buena altura, buen aspecto, la recomendación de sus Maestros

MIA solo los miraba con Deseo y no lo disimulaba, cosa que los ALTOS se comenzaron asentir incomodos y sonrojados. Rápido se le Informo que desde ese momento le serviría a la ARMADA y comenzaría a conquista planetas en El Nombre del IMPERIO,POR TODA SU VIDA.

CUALQUIERA SE HUBIERA PUESTO FELIZ CON ESA DICHA, pero ah MIA no le gusto la idea de hacer eso a diario seria como estar en la ACADEMIA, paliando, asiendo explotar cosas a diario ¡No quería esa vida común de soldados IRKEN! quería ser libre.

MIA les dijo ( Y si mejor me caso con los 2 prometo ser muy COMPLACIENTE con ambos, no tengo practica pero créanme que are que siempre estén sonrientes) MIA se lamio los labios y sensualmente les apacho un ojo.

Los ALTOS se sonrojaron mas, que falta de respecto y que les abra querido decir con eso de COMPLACIENTE?

PURPURA se quedo con la boca abierta y no podía hablar, ROJO apenado intento hacerse el serio, le ordeno que se retirada que mañana se iría con una tropa de soldados a un planeta ya conquistado a dominar Esclavos.

MIA no quería esa vida de soldada así que después de echarles otra mirada de profundo deseo a los ALTOS comenzó a pensar como escapar de su destino

A el siguiente día sele entrego una NAVE UN CRUZERO VOOT, los cuales sabia manejar muy bien, pero fingió no poder asearlo manejo sin control pasando golpeando a cualquier NAVE que estuviera enfrente a toda velocidad, sin control todos los soldados que rodean la INMENSA en sus Nave quisieron ayudarla pero eran golpeados por ella misma.

MIA gritaba como histérica parte del espectáculo condujo así hasta ver el primer planeta cerca y voluntaria mente choco contra El, rápidamente tomo el equipaje que ya tenia listo y un Termo que en control dentro de esa Nave, salió 3 segundos antes de que explotara y arranco parte de su uniforme el cual mancho con sangre de un animal muerto que había comido un día antes.

Se escondió entre unas enormes rocas del planeta y vio como muchos soldados llegaron a ver lo destrozada que quedo la pequeña Nave y levantaron los pedazos del uniforme manchado con sangre

Prácticamente estaba dada por "MUERTA" cuando todos se fueron; corrió muy feliz por ese planeta ni idea de cual era pero estaba desierto, salto, corrió, comenzó hacer esa cosa con su cuerpo muchos movimientos como calentamiento estaba feliz, dada por Muerta era libre si "LIBRE"

DEBIA SELEBRA. Saco EL Temor que encontró en la Nave y unas sodas, cuando quiso usar el Termo se trasformo en un UCI negro de ojos verdes

MIA muy feliz lo abrazo y dio vueltas un Pie. tenia un compañero un Amigo noto que no hablaba quizás era un UCI callado, bueno que importaba ya no estaba sola como todos esos años en la ACADEMIA lo Nombro "**PM" **no era normal un UCI negro, eso lo volvia mas unico.

MIA pidió trasporte a la primer Nave que paso cerca del planeta por su encanto le fue muy fácil viajar en ellas.

Así paso un tiempo viajando de Nave en Nave con su Amigo PM, el cual no decía nada pero si escuchaba las millones de cosas que MIA decía no podía callarse ser libre la tenia muy feliz. por fin se decidió en quedarse en un planeta un poco AZUL se llamaba Tierra, se instalo en la primer ciudad que vio con ayuda de PM, creo un disfraz de una joven y bella humana Rubia. tomando partes de carros y casas construyo la suya hizo hologramas de padres y hermanos para guardar las apariencias, se informo de la manera de vivir de los humanos y comenzó a comportarse como uno.

Desde entonces todos sus días son maravillosos en el día ba a la escuela mas que aprender solo iba a jugar y divertirse, es el dolor de cabeza de los Maestros, pero no pueden castigarla por su tierno encanto.

Es una MANIPULADORA se hizo mejor Amiga de KEEF el cual no sabe que es una Alíen, odia a GAZ por su carácter apagado y sobre ZIM le da igual que sea IRKEN y que quiera conquistar la tierra, MIA solo quisiera Besarlo por antojo, lo mismo que a DIB, toca en su mismo salón de clases.

Se la pasa saliendo con todos los chicos Guapos de la escuela y de su _vensindario_ hasta le coquetea a el Maestro de GAZ, en las noches se las pasa en todas las DISCOTECAS de su ciudad y todo tipos de fiestas, descubrió que eso que asía en la ACADEMIA cuando estaba sola era **BAILAR **sabe bailar todos los tipos de música.

En cuanto a PM se la pasa Dibujando todo el día y pintando, es muy sereno pero quiere mucho su AMA. que mas bien es como su Amiga.

bueno la vida de MIA en la tierra es así una completa diversión.

_Jajaja comerse a los ALTOS con la mirada XD bueno la primera historia de OCs que creo sin pasado tragico. pero no puedo decir lo mismo de PM ^^ luego subo su historia._

_Nosvemos_


	4. PM

_Hola Lindos, como les habia dicho les traigo la historia de PM, el callado UCI de MIA a diferencia suya, su pasado es muy triste._

**_"PM UCI"_**

Fue creado por los cerebros de Control, siendo un UCI con habilidades y destrezas de Lucha, una Fidelidad completa y ciega a el IMPERIO, fue Asignado a un Irken de Alto Rango con el cual fue enviado a los planetas mas Crueles, Lejano, y Difíciles de Conquistar con Habitantes que se Negaban hacer Esclavos de Imperio.

El AMO de PM no tenia sentimientos cuando se trataban de Enemigos oh Rebeldes contra el Imperio podía Doblegar a El habitante mas Altanero y fuerte del planeta, PM aprendido mucho de su AMO, al cual Veneraba y protegía a toda costa, su AMO modifico las Armas de PM al igual que sus habilidades de pelea convirtiéndolo en un UCI superior a cualquier Soldado Irken, Tanto que junto a su AMO lograba conquistar los planetas en un periodo menos de un Mes.

PM estuvo en un sin Numero de peleas con todo tipo de seres fuertes y hábiles pero siempre salía Victorioso por que paliaba junto a su AMO, era poco usual pero siendo solo un UCI su AMO platicaba con El siempre No de un UCI sino de un compañero de Conquista, PM hablaba mucho con su AMO hasta bromeaban sobre las muertes y torturas que sufrían sus victimas en El nombre del IMPERIO. PM lucia Alegre y confiado sabia que junto a su AMO siempre obtendría la victoria.

Hasta que en "La Operación RUINA INEVITABLE parte 1" La cual fue echada a perder por El Irken ZIM, Día Caótico no solo para la Raza IRKEN sino para PM, su AMO recibió un Mortal Ataque por El Robot que el Invasor ZIM así sin sentido alguno.

PM lucho por ir ayudarlo pero todo era un Caos en el planeta Gritos por todas partes, los IRKEN gritando huyendo Histéricos, por que un Soldado Atacaba su propio planeta, PM no podía acercarse a su AMO por la multitud y el Caos, de Repente había incendios por todas partes los cuales fueron empeorados por El Invasor ZIM, PM se metió entre los Incendios a Rescatar a su AMO.

Cuando lo Encontro ya era tarde, había Muerto y no había podido ayudarlo al ver como el cuerpo de su AMO se quemaba, se quedo parado impactado viendo como su pasado se Quemaba junto a el fuego, se quedo ahí asta que el fuego termino de consumir el cuerpo de su AMO, sintió un horrible Dolor no por abre pasado horas en el fuego ya que no le lastimaba, sino por que en el momento que su AMO le quito el lugar de Esclavo Robot y le dio el de Compañero de Conquista lo hizo en su AMIGO,

Siendo un UCI sintió el Dolor de perder a un ser Querido y Admirado, ya No importaba nada, El Imperio, las peleas, las Conquistas de planetas, si ya no estaría su AMO junto a El.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron BACIOS, su semblante INDIFERENTE, su color completamente NEGRO por las horas que estuvo en el fuego.

Decidió olvidar todo camino despacio entre los Escombros, se subió en una pequeña Nave del IMPERIO, se Escondió en su forma de Termo, la Nave se detuvo enfrente de la INMENSA.

De repente una IRKEN Alegre de ojos Ámbar, entro a Ella piloteándola sin control Golpeando todo a su paso gritando como demente asiendo pirueta media, mas que una Falla en la Nave parecía un juego de la IRKEN ^^, Choco en un planeta desierto; Tomo a un TERMO Negro que encontró en la Nave y salió Rápido antes que explotara, en vez de estar Asustada por todo se puso muy feliz lista para celebra con unas Sodas y el TERMO Negro que encontró.

Pero PM volvió a su forma de UCI, vio a esa IRKEN Ojos Ámbar la cual lo Abrazo muy fuerte dando vueltas en un pie. PM se dejo Abrazar indiferentemente sin saberlo era lo que mas Necesitaba en ese momento, pero No Quería a ser Amistad con otro IRKEN, No Quería otro AMO y perderlo, ya No quería ser parte del IMPERIO.

Pensó en Escapar de esos Brazos pero por alguna Razón No quiso dejar sola a esa IRKEN que no dejaba de sonreír mientras le contaba su historia, se portaba como una SMEET, saltaba y parecía que sus Ojos Ámbar jugaban viéndolo como teniéndole cariño de toda la Vida a pesar de tener Minutos de conocerlo, ese Uniforme que la IRKEN usaba era de Soldada pero No actuaba como los Demás, parecía una prisionera que jamás había salido de una celda y que por primera ver miraba todo, PM la Analizaba con ojos vacios y indiferentes.

Ella muy feliz le dijo que se llamaba MIA y que estaba harta de la Monotonía IRKEN y no seria parte de ello que había pasado todo su vida en la ARCADEMIA y ahora se había hecho pasar por Muerta por que los ALTOS la nombraron Invasora Oficial y que buscaría un planeta Tranquilo y Divertido para vivir.

Ah PM todo le daba igual pero Decidió que siempre Acompañaría a esa IRKEN, por que tenían algo en común ambos escapaban de su pasado, y solo Querían alejarse del IMPERIO, vio que la IRKEN asía algo extraño con su cuerpo que la Asia feliz,

Ella lo cargo lo vio sonriendo, le dijo que era muy Oscuro su Nombre seria PM su primer AMIGO, lo Abrazo feliz, después de viajar en todo tipo de trasporte pidiendo Raí llegaron a un planeta llamado TIERRA, ahí descubrieron que lo que MIA así con su cuerpo era BAILAR,

PM busco algo así para encerrarse en ello y olvidar su pasado, descubrió el Arte del Dibujo se centro por completo en ello, Dibujando Horas en un Rincón Oscuro Indiferente a el mundo Real, sumergido en sus Dibujos, Jamás volvió Hablar ni Telepáticamente para que aserlo si Recordaría las platicas con su ex AMO, le tomo mucho Afecto a esa IRKEN que no se comportaba como IRKEN sino como una habitante Humana Adolecente Divertída.

Pero PM entendía que se portaba así por habre estado toda su vida encerrada a la Monotonía de su Raza, a pesar de que MIA era todo lo contrario a su antiguo AMO le tomo el mismo Afecto que le tenia a El por que Ella hizo lo mismo que El, le quito el lugar de Esclavo Robot y le dio el de AMIGO, por esa Razón verla feliz leda algo de Alegría a su bacia VIDA.

_ahyyy PM, bueno cree su historia pensando en uno de mis Amigos mas sercano. almenos tiene una Amiga alegre como MIA ^^ espero sus comentarios_

_Nos vemos_


	5. CARAMELY

_Hola Lindos, bueno esta peque Nacio por un dulce de relleno nwn_

**"CARAMELY"**

EDAD: 130

ESTATURA: 1.95

VOZ: muy chillona.

FISICO: muy Rellenita.

OJOS: Café chocolate.

ROPA: usa un vestido Rosa con corazones, botas Rosas, y 2 moños Rosas en sus Antenas, 2 guantes Rosas.

COLOR FAVORITO: Rosa n.n

PERSONALIDAD: Dulce, muy Amable, Tierna, sumamente sensible.

COMIDA FABORITA: Todo tipo de Dulces, sobretodo los de Miel.

DATOS CURIOSOS: No soporta el picante, se encariña muy rápido de todo, tiene mucha fuerza a un que jamás lo nota.

HISTORIA: Cuando nació tuvo el privilegio que al crecer seria una de las asistentes personales de los Altos. Pero el día que comenzó a servirles, la mandaron a llevarle Golosinas a los Altos, ella decidió probar su primera Golosina en el camino, cuando la probo se volvió ¡LOCA! Acabándoselas todas, no solo las que le llevaba a los Altos sino todas las de la INMENSA.

Fue llevada a Juicio. Por el crimen que siendo una simple Esclava había cometido. Ella se sentía muy arrepentida y triste, que corrió donde Los Altos y les dio un Enorme abrazo, muy pero muy fuerte, tanto que sin notarlo les quebró los huesos.

Fue desterrada a un planeta Insignificante llamado Tierra, donde descubrió la Miel

-creando un dulce con ella, 10 veces mas Dulce que lo Dulce. Se creo un disfraz Humano de chica Tierna.

-comenzó a vender ese Dulce por montones, gracias a las ganancias compro una tienda de Dulces.

En la actualidad vive feliz en la Tierra entre Humanos, y asitiendo a la Escuela, y vendiendo los Dulces que no se come en su Tienda.

_jajaja que historia mas corta xD nada que ver con las otras, pero la cree un dia muy tranquilo jajaja pobre Altos ese fue un muy carioso abrazo._

_Bueno cuando cree otro OC subire su historia, no se si sera Tragica oh relax, depende de mi estado de animo._

_Nos vemos._


End file.
